


Afternoon Catnap

by amairylle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amairylle/pseuds/amairylle
Summary: Kenma spends an afternoon with Hinata, while Kuroo pokes fun at Kenma's as-yet-unnoticed feelings.Written for the Haikyuu Symbolism zine
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	Afternoon Catnap

Kenma’s phone buzzes right as they beat the second boss. He ignores it, but the notifications keep coming. Two minutes, another buzz. Another minute, another buzz. Eating away his concentration. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Kenma grits his teeth.

“You can check it, you know,” Shouyou says. “I won’t mind.” He turns and gives Kenma a sunny smile, still pushing buttons on his controller. Onscreen, his character walks off a ledge and dies. “Aww, no!” he cries, throwing his hands in the air. “We were so close!”

Kenma snorts. “We weren’t that close.” He runs his own character off the same cliff so they can restart the level together. “I don’t want to check it, I want people to stop emailing me.” 

“Then turn your phone off!” Shouyou says. “I do all the time, it’s fine!”

“And then you end up with a ton of grouchy emails because no one can get ahold of you.” 

Shouyou pouts. “Do not.”

Kenma shoots Shouyou a glare. “Do too. I send them.”

Shouyou rubs the back of his neck and lets out a strained laugh. “Ahaha… anyway… What’re the emails?”

Kenma rolls his eyes. He pauses the game and slides his phone out of his pocket. On the screen, there’s a stack of fifteen notifications all from— “Kuroo.” Kenma’s eye twitches. “Why.”

Shouyou peeks over Kenma’s shoulder.  _ “Fifteen _ notifications? Wow,” he says. “He must be pretty mad. What’d he say?”

Kenma thumbs in his passcode, opens his email, and wrinkles his entire face as if he’s stepped in something gross. “Geh.  _ Why?”  _

“Hmm?” Shouyou reaches for Kenma’s phone, and Kenma lets it go with only thirty percent of the usual fight. Shouyou scrolls through the emails and bursts out laughing. “Are they all cat gifs?” he says between bright giggles. “Are they all the _ same  _ cat gif?”

While Kenma spent his afternoon hanging out with Shouyou, Kuroo apparently scoured the internet for fifteen different time-lapse gifs of cats napping in a sunbeam, following it as it moves across the room. “I guess.” Kenma spits. How the hell is this a good use of Kuroo’s time? It sure isn’t a good use of  _ Kenma’s _ . Kenma sighs. At least Shouyou is entertained.

“This one looks kind of like you!” Shouyou says, holding Kenma’s phone in front of his face. This cat has long black and yellow fur and is particularly precise in its movements. It barely moves in the gif succession, but somehow never leaves the sunbeam even as the light runs across the room.

Kenma scoffs and takes his phone back. “Does not.”

“Does too! Kuroo’s teasing you.” Shouyou snickers. “He’s telling you that you sleep too much.” 

“Tch.” Kuroo knows what Kenma’s sleep schedule is like. “I don’t think that’s it.” He slides his phone back into his pocket.

“What’s he teasing you about then?”

Kenma just shrugs.

“Come oooon, Kenma!” Shouyou flops backwards over the arm of the couch. “Tell me!”

“I really don’t know, Shouyou.”

“Ugh, fine.” Shouyou hops up off the couch. “Sodas are in the fridge, right?”

“Mmm.”

“Ok. I’m gonna get another soda, and then can we try the level again? I swear I won’t die in a stupid way this time.”

Kenma lets out one muted laugh. “Sure.”

Shouyou heads off to the kitchen, and Kenma watches him go. He pulls his phone back out and takes another look at the dumb cat gifs. They’re still the same: each one has long yellow—no, blonde—fur, each one is floppy and sleeps in weird positions, each one follows a sunbeam across the room as it naps. Kenma wrinkles his nose. Shouyou’s right, this is teasing, but what for? It’s like his least favorite puzzle game: he’s two steps away from solving this puzzle, but he’s missing a crucial piece. He hates it.

From the kitchen, Kenma hears glass clinking on the counter. “I don’t get it,” he grumbles, leaving his phone on the armrest as he gets up. “But. Whatever.” He heads into the kitchen and finds Shouyou pouring himself a glass of orange juice. “Couldn’t find the soda?” he asks.

“Nah, I just changed my mind,” Shouyou replies, screwing the cap back on. “Are you thirsty?”

Kenma opens the fridge and takes a look at his options. Milk, melon soda, water, the orange juice in Shouyou’s hand. “Not really.”

“What did you get up for, then?” Shouyou laughs, then reaches past Kenma to put the orange juice away. Kenma shrugs and closes the fridge. “Let’s go back,” Shouyou says, “I want to try the level again! We’ll beat it this time.” He bounces back into the living room and settles on the left armrest. Kenma trails after, sitting down, out of habit, on the right. The middle cushion separates them, and Kenma frowns. He scoots closer, tucking his legs up under him so that knee bumps Shouyou’s. Much better.

Over on the right armrest, Kenma’s phone buzzes. “You gonna get that?” Shouyou asks.

Kenma glances at the notification. Kuroo again. “It’s probably another cat gif. I don’t need to see it.” It won’t hurt to follow Shouyou’s example, just this once. He reaches over and turns his phone off.

They pick up their controllers, one after the other, and Kenma presses play.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Carrie](https://twitter.com/carriecmoney) and [Myra](https://twitter.com/myrdrottningen) for inviting me to participate in the [Haikyuu Symbolism](https://twitter.com/HaikyuuSymbols) zine!! I had a great time!! To the rest of you, thanks for reading!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/amairylle) [Dreamwidth,](https://amairylle.dreamwidth.org/) or [Pillowfort!](https://www.pillowfort.io/Amairylle)


End file.
